Blood and Strangers
by The Fanfiction Nymph
Summary: A Vampire. Vegeta and Trunks. A lover and a loathed. Hunting and being hunted...Curious yet? Keep reading. Rated M violence, language, lemons.
1. Midnight Meetings

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Blood and Strangers  
**_By_; The Fanfiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 1xxxx  
**Midnight Meetings**

Vegeta scowled angrily as he watched Bulma from his dark corner of the bar. How dare she look at other men like that?! Why, why did she flirt with her eyes so? And was it truly necessary to wear those damn skirts?!

He glared at the man sitting next to her, smiling so welcomingly. Vegeta sat down next to her suddenly – the man quickly disappeared into the swelling crowd of people.

"Vegeta what is your problem?!" Bulma said frustrated – no one would talk to her because of him.

"My only problem is you. Why did you bring me to this place?"

"I thought it would be fun – my mistake." She paid for her drink and walked out of the nightclub. Vegeta followed her smugly, finally they could leave. He had not missed the tone in her voice though – he would be sleeping else where this night.

As they walked down the street something caught his eye. Down one of the ally ways – he turned to see what it had been. A quick flash, but he had sworn he saw a – no it couldn't be.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma called from further up the street. He glowered in that direction once more before rejoining his mate.

He had seen her, she knew. It was not safe for her to stay now. She quickly killed the man she had been toying with and left the alley. By morning she would be in a new city…

Vegeta could not fall asleep. The empty room he had chosen for the night frustrated him somehow. Perhaps it was knowing that he was here because Bulma did not want him with her this night. Or maybe…it was what he had thought he had seen…

Restless he walked over the window and stared out over the compound. Stars and moonlight lit the night. Throwing some clothes on he decided to go for a walk.

Aimlessly he wandered about the city, taking the paths where the moon did not shine. The dreary city night was filled with smoke and fog. The smells were not quite unpleasant to the Sayian.

He found himself walking back where he had sworn he saw it. Vegeta walked down the ally, very much aware of his surroundings. He anticipated an attack, but it did not come. A shame, a battle was exactly what he found himself looking for. Being that his mate refused him earlier…

The smell of death reeked from the dumpster. Vegeta growled – it smelled relatively fresh. Must have been killed this very evening.

He tore the corpse out of the dumpster with ease. Debris fell about him in a mess but he hardly cared. He needed to know if he was right.

The corpse was that of a young man, Vegeta could tell easily that he had been drained of blood. He swore as he dropped the body.

Vegeta peered into the darkness trying to see where it might have gone…

She turned suddenly atop the building, she could hear someone coming.

Vegeta flew up to look down upon the area, perhaps he would find them easier then.

Panicking she began running when she saw him rise up in the air. Heart thudding in her ears and blood hot in her veins. She leaped over to the next building and looked back to see if he had seen her.

He flew at her quickly, punch ready. It hit her hard, sending her flying across the roof top.

"What are you?" He demanded.

She looked up, licking the blood from her lips, her yellow eyes gleaming. She got up and looked him over. A Sayian – she had encountered his kind before…they were dangerous.

"Answer me or I'll kill you now!"

She hesitated before answering.

"A vampire my dear Sayian." She let her fangs show as she spoke. A delicate hand brushed her long gray hair back out of her face. Yellow cat eyes watched him carefully.

"You have seen my kind before?" Vegeta asked as he walked slightly closer to her.

"Yes." Large eyes glowed in the moon light. It was unnerving. She paused before continuing. "And you know of mine?"

"I thought your race had been eliminated a long time ago – after the Blood War. How it is that you are here?"

"...I guess you were wrong. I was born a long while after the wars had destroyed my race – scattering us to the edges of the universe. But here I am before you…"

"Why did you come to Earth?"

"Why not? It is a charming little planet; my race has visited it before. I thought I could do well here."

"Well you were wrong. Now prepare to die!" Vegeta growled lunging at her. She moved with amazing speed and dodged the kick. Managing to kick him in the balls while he looked around for her.

She slipped over the side of the building and fell to the ground, landing like a cat. She looked up to see Vegeta fly over the side after. He had recovered remarkably well from her kick. She punched him and threw him threw the wall; she was not going down easy. There was a reason the war had lasted so long, the races were well matched.

Vegeta climbed out and sent a ki blast after her, which she deflected. Flying after her he found her in another ally.

She hurled a red ball at him, catching him by surprise. The ball hit him in the mouth entering his body. Paralyzed he could do nothing.

He fell to the ground in a heap. She slinked forwards out of the shadow and knelt down. She brought his neck to her lips and drank.

Her mood turned, she stopped drinking just as she could feel his heart resonate in her ears. He was nearly drained…if she left him now he would recover, being a Sayian. However even knowing this she left him there in the dark.

The sun would be rising soon; she hurried to the edge of town.

Vegeta awoke as a pair of street urchins began rummaging threw his pants. He knocked them away as he stood up. His head throbbed as he made his way home.

He swore at his stupidity, he should have been prepared for her to do something like that…But why didn't she kill him? Surely she realized that he would be looking for her now? It frustrated him to no end, knowing that she had spared his life.

xxxEnd Chapter 1xxx

------please review!


	2. Among the Living

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Blood and Strangers  
**_By_; The Fanfiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 2xxxx  
**Among the Living**

Adrea awoke early that night, there was too much on her mind to stay asleep for long.

She pushed the stone lid of the coffin off and crawled out. She threw a last look at the skeleton that had been her bed mate for the night and bushed a cobweb out of her hair.

The stale mildew smell stuck with her for a time, so she decided to get fresh clothes….

The young girl had been chosen for her clothes and her clothes alone. Adrea did not care for the taste of her blood – it was tainted with a strange substance that the girl had injected into her veins moments before.

She changed quickly, giving her old clothes to the dead girl. Once satisfied with her dress, Adrea placed the blonde on the toilet and left the small bathroom.

With feeding out of the way she was free to think for a time. She sat down at a table by herself amidst the throbbing music of the club.

The Sayian – she should have killed him when she had the chance. He would not have been so forgiving to her. Perhaps she was getting sloppy.

A young man sat down at her table. He was tall, well built and attractive. Adrea smiled pleasantly at him.

"Hello."

"Hello." She muttered. It was not wise to meddle with mortals when not hungry – it blurs your vision and hinders your thinking. But she was glad for his company.

He insisted upon buying her a drink, Adrea drank a little of the substance but found it to be distasteful.

"My name is Trunks by the way."

"Adrea."

"Pretty name." Trunks said smiling.

Adrea watched him for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He was very charming…was he hitting on her?

The chatted about the music and the dark club for a time before Trunks decided that they should dance. Adrea was slow to agree but gave in.

They danced close and tight. The music was loud, Adrea could feel it against her skin – pressing and pulling at her.

Then suddenly the music calmed, like at the end of a storm. She found herself pressed close against the young man's chest. Oh yes he was built wonderfully, she thought as she let her hand run over his back and arm. It had been a long time since she had spent the night with a mortal, perhaps it was time?

Trunks seemed to have thought it was time as he led her out of the club and into a stylish little car. Adrea found herself caught up in him. He fascinated her, there was arrogance – oh she recognized that immediately – but there was something else she couldn't quite place.

He opened the door for her into his large house; Adrea read the words on the side of the building. Capsule Corp.

She kissed him as they fell into his room. Trunks kissed her back harder, pressing himself to her.

Adrea gasped, it had been too long since she had been kissed like that. Trunks ran his hands over her, playing on her spine. Lips tangled desperately together as they fumbled with the others clothes.

Trunks smiled at her in the dark, she was exactly the girl he had been looking for. Something about her made him feel…like he had missing her. Like it was her he had been looking for all this time, the reason he went out to those seedy clubs.

She opened her mouth to him and found his tongue quickly pressed against hers. Becoming conscious of her fangs she quickly closed her mouth again, letting her lips tug at his.

He moaned slightly as she kissed his neck, letting her fangs run across his skin, sending shivers down his spine. She pulled him to the bed and marveled at his shape. A beautiful specimen…

Trunks used his body to press her down on the bed, looking down at her. She was so different looking…yellow eyes and silk gray hair…he almost got lost looking into her eyes.

Kisses were exchanged like punches, each one more heated than the last. Adrea broke free of his mouth finally to find her prize for the evening. She wrapped her hand around it tightly and watched his reactions as she lowered her lips upon it.

Trunks shivered with pleasure and urged her not to stop. Another lick, more chills. He could feel the tension build up inside of him; his skin tingled under her touch.

Growing impatient she stopped and pulled him inside of her. "OH." He filled her inside and she groaned. It had been far too long.

Trunks began to move slowly but it was building too fast, he wouldn't be able to last unless…faster he had to go faster. Adrea watched him pump into her, faster and faster. Amazing.

He had to do it; he didn't want it to end so soon. The energy built up within him and he suddenly unleashed it in a wave. She stared at the super Sayian who was straddling her.

It was almost too much for her, the sensation was too intense, and it would take her surely. She cried out as the orgasm hit her, causing her to see white.

Now he too could be taken by it, he let the power fall as he called out as he fell atop her in bliss.

xxxxEnd Chapter 2xxxx


	3. The Morning After

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Blood and Strangers  
**_By_; The Fanfiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 3xxxx  
**The Morning After**

The sun was rising, Adrea panicked. How could she have fallen asleep?! She untangled herself from him and looked about the room – closing the window and the drapes quickly.

Her eyes fell upon the strange Sayian who had given her such a wonderful night of pleasure. She couldn't help but kiss him. He stirred and sat up.

"Uh, good morning."

"Good morning. Um would you mind if I stayed here until-"

"No that's fine." He smiled; he would like to be able to find her again. It pleased him that she had not disappeared on him.

"Thank you." Her eyes began to close on her; she quickly grabbed a blanket form the bed and wrapped herself up in it – and ducked into the closet.

Trunks watched her hid in his closet curiously. How strange, still he decided best to leave her alone.

Looking around the rest of his room he smirked at the assortment of clothes that lay scattered about then Trunk's eyes caught the clock… He had better get down stairs for breakfast before his mother came up to get him…

xxxx

Vegeta stalked around the corner to the kitchen smoldering beneath his calm outer appearance. He sat down at the table expectantly looking around – he could smell food.

And it smelled good which mean that neither Bulma nor his son had made breakfast.

A familiar blonde smiled as she delivered a tall stack of pancakes to the table.

"Good morning Vegeta." She tittered. Vegeta nodded by way of good morning. He had little patience for Bulma's mother.

Just as he thought it, Bulma sat down opposite him.

"Yum Pancakes! Thanks Mom!" As she reached for the syrup, she looked around for her son. "Hey have you guys seen Trunks this morning?"

Vegeta scowled. "He'll be down soon no doubt – he's a Sayian and he'll be hungry after last night."

Bulma's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? And what happened last night?"

Trunks flinched as he came around the corner just catching the tone in his mother's voice.

"Uh nothing Mom. I was just ya know – training." He did not meet her eyes as he sat down and pulled a pile of pancakes his way.

Vegeta looked up from his food just long enough to give Trunks a strange smirk – as though to say "I know what you did last night". Trunks shifted in his chair uncomfortably as his grandmother sat down next to him.

Bulma quickly assessed the situation after catching that smirk. "So what's her name?" a dangerous motherly tone to her voice. Trunk's hair pricked on end on the back of his neck.

Though Bulma meant well, more often than not she terrified Trunk's girlfriends. All the talk about Sayians and saving the world and stuff was just too much for the poor girls. As though meeting your boyfriends crazy rich parents wasn't hard enough!

"Adrea." Trunks said quietly. He liked the way the name felt on his tongue. Vegeta looked up suddenly from his food scowling.

"What a pretty name!" Bulma said smiling. "So when do I get to meet her?"

"Uh…I- I don't know if we're ready for that step yet Mom... We're trying to take things slowly."

"Oh really?" Vegeta chimed in. Inwardly Trunks cringed – his father knew by her ki signal that she had never been by the house before. Briefly it struck him that his father might be able to smell her sent on him still…he suppressed a shiver.

"Yeah." He met his father's eyes and found to his relief that he was not going to pursue it.

"Well I think it's a great thing." Bulma said beginning to put her dishes away. "I mean it's been a long time since you were dating and I think it's just great for you to be taking your time."

"Thanks Mom."

"But don't think you are going to get out of me meeting her!"

"I know."

"Good." With a last smile she vanished around the corner no doubt on her way to the lab. Bulma had been wrestling with a new invention of hers for the past few weeks.

Trunks sighed; finally free to focus on his food.

xxxx

His fist met the cold metal with a crack. Vegeta wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked around for the next volley of attacks. Jump, dash, dive, shoot.

The gravity room hummed as Vegeta continued his endless training. It is in the nature of a warrior.

As he trained however thoughts of his last skirmish filled his mind. How had he been subdued by the vampire? Why had she let him live? What was that strange red ball of hers? – "Blood magic." He spat dodging another of the machines, blowing it up over his shoulder.

She had used Blood Magic – it had to be that. Although he had only heard stories about the vampire magic, Vegeta knew what it must mean. He must have pressed her hard for her to be willing to use that. Vegeta found that thought satisfying.

Next time he was sure that he would destroy her, which was after all what really mattered after all.

xxxxxxEnd Chapter 2xxxx


	4. Night Takes Hold

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Blood and Strangers**

_By_; The Fanfiction Nymph

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXX

Adrea's yellow eyes shot open the moment the sky was dark. She licked her dull lips and crawled out of her hiding place.

Not seeing Trunks, Adrea showered, hoping the sounds of life may cause him to come searching for her. No such luck.

She inwardly sighed as she pulled the tight shirt over her head. Adrea had wanted to speak to the handsome young Sayian before setting off.

As she left the large compound Adrea made a note of the location and stalked off into the night…

XxX

Surveying the land from his mate's bedroom window, Vegeta's eyes darkened as he recognized the Vampire he had fought several nights ago.

It disturbed him to see her watching his home. How she had found it he had no idea, but now he knew that he would have to kill her that night. He had to, he reasoned, she now knew where he lived – and where those he cared about lived.

XxX

Trunks ignored the advances of the blonde next to him at the bar. He may have had interest in her on another night – she seemed attractive enough - but that was not enough this night.

No, tonight Trunks was preoccupied by a strange dusty gray hair woman. He tried to pin point what about her he was drawn to – and why he couldn't stop thinking about her in one way or another.

It had been like that all day: thinking about the way her face lit up during their lovemaking, wondering all day about the things she liked to do…what she liked to eat.

Grunge colored light filtered down into the club as its walls throbbed with music and base. Trunks wondered not for the first time if perhaps he should have waited for her at the house. Somehow he felt the chances of her returning to the club where they had met were slim as he checked his watch.

XXXEnd ChapterXXX


	5. Seeking

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Blood and Strangers**

_By_; The Fanfiction Nymph

XXXxxxXXX

Thirsty. So very thirsty. Adrea's hand shook slightly as she pushed her way in through the crowd. It always happened when she had not fed – or not had enough.

She propped herself up against a dusty wall, trying to blend in while at the same time resisting the urge to grab the nearest thing with a beating heart and drain it dry.

The Ladies room was the best place to steal a bite, or so Adrea felt. Human females seemed to spend a rather large amount of time in that small private area and it took people a long time to catch on to what had become of their dates.

XxX

Vegeta scowled as he flew over the forgotten alleyways searching for the Vampire. He knew she had come this way, but where she had gone…he was not so sure.

Cement cracked beneath his boots he continued his search knowing that she must have left his house intact so as to feed and regain her strength before engaging him in combat.

He hoped that he would find her before she found her meal…

XxX

FLUSH.

Adrea closed the door of the stall behind herself quickly incase anyone might peek at the woman still inside. A rich smile spread across her face, she could feel the fresh blood beginning to circulate though her bringing a warm tingle to the top of her skin. Exhilarating. Her fangs hummed in contentment a type of supernatural purr.

Upon exiting the restroom her eyes were immediately met by a powerful pair of blue. Trunks smiled at her and offered her a seat. Adrea was glad she had switched shirts with her last victim as she sat down next to him; it flattered her as it clung to her curves.

"What a wonderful surprise, I was wondering where you had gotten to." Adrea said declining a glass of beer.

"Waiting for you of course, I was beginning to wonder if you would show up."

"Humph." She smiled at him as she looked him over. Beautiful blue eyes and lavender colored hair – she would never have suspected that he was a Sayian. It did however explain how well built he was though… Adrea's smile shifted into a wicked smirk. "I had to get a bite before meeting you here. I'm sorry if I was late."

"You can't be late for our second date so lets just say – It wasn't about to start without you." Trunks said rising a glass to her before finishing it off revealing a boyish grin on his face.

She kissed him deeply taking him by surprise and savoring the bitter sweet taste that lingered from his beer.

XxX

Several districts over from where he had originally encountered the creature, Vegeta continued his search. Surly she would not still haunt the bar that Bulma had drug him to a few nights back.

It was however possible she would take up her old habits at a new one though…

Vegeta glowered at the young adults hanging around the parking lot and entrance to the seedy club. Dark clad and looking for danger – Vegeta nearly laughed out loud knowing that none of them had ever faced true danger. The kind of danger that pumps through your veins as you battle a true equal…

It was then searching their faces when he noticed the car. He only recognized it because it had been a huge deal to his son when he was gifted it for his 18th birthday – many years ago now. Bright yellow with sharp angles the hugged the ground a machine that even Vegeta could appreciate.

Perhaps he would peek in and see what his son was up to among a crowd like this...

XXXEnd chapterXXX


	6. Intrusion

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Blood and Strangers**  
_By_; The Fanfiction Nymph

xxxChapter6xxx

Their skin tingled. The faded orange light tinted their world as their lips regretfully parted.

A perfect pout suggested that he do it. He hadn't meant too, but before he could process his own actions he found himself pulling her down the dark crowded hallway.

They found their destination against a cold brick wall, the force of him on her pressed the air out of her lungs. Lucky for Trunks, this 'girl' did not require such formalities.

The smell was enough to make him mad with desire; Trunks could feel his head swimming as he gazed down at her. Cool eyes reflecting his visage back to him. Those yellow eyes seemed to be daring him onward…

XXX

Vegeta turned his nose up in disgust at the smells that leaked from the club…unwashed bodies, sweat, lust…and death.

He turned suddenly to recheck the last…yes it was death. Shoving bodies and ignoring swearing Vegeta lunged towards the bathrooms.

Ignoring everything that Bulma had told him about situations like this, he shoved the door in to the ladies room without hesitation sending splinters flying.

XXX

THUD BOOM CRASH

Trunks and Adrea tore themselves away breathlessly both irritated for the interruption. The wall they had been sharing shook and Trunks recognized an all too familiar power level…

"Shit." He breathed as he slowly let go of Adrea. Trunks backed away slightly still trying to regain his breath and 'calm' himself.

"What's wrong lover?" Adrea asked in a throaty voice as she tried to still her heaving heart. She had not felt this alive in all too long a time.

"I-" Trunks was cut off by a chorus of screams. He turned to face the club again with a face Adrea recognize all too well – it was the face a warrior wears before a battle.

"Oh no you don't!" she said quickly whirling him around into her arms again to receive a kiss that couldn't be refused.

Her lips burned slightly as though tasting the burnt copper taste of his anger. He pushed her away again.

"Adrea – I have to go see if I can help! I'll be right back…I promise." His eyes shone with a dark light before he turn and ran back into the club.

xxxend chapterxxx


	7. Parting

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Blood and Strangers**

By; _The Fanfiction Nymph_

**xxChapter 7xx**_  
_

She had meant to stay and wait for him – she really had.

If her thumb had not pricked – she could have been there for him when he was done saving the day or whatever.

But it had…a single drop of blood that she quickly licked away – a secret warning for her - someone she had used blood magic on was close by…too close.

"By the pricking of my thumbs…" Adrea muttered before jumping and rolling on to the building next doors roof.

There was only one person on Earth that she had used blood magic on…

Adrea did not stop running until close to dawn.

***

The stall door swung open and the girl's body slumped from its resting places upon the toilet to crack loudly at her skull met the cement floor.

Vegeta swore as he spun around to face several large men. 'Bouncers' Bulma had called them once.

THUD BOOM CRASH

"Pathetic! You're wasting my time!"

Several large bodies flew through the splintered wood. He did not have the time to be 'discreet'. He could smell her…or rather he could smell the girl's death on someone close by.

Vegeta smashed though the brick wall as he got closer to the stench, sending dust and mortar though the air.

Higher…then west maybe…he sniffed the air as he looked up and down the dark ally he had stumbled into. She had been here recently – he had to be close! He could not let her escape again!

"DAD!" A familiar voice in the background of sirens and screams called. Dark and determined, Vegeta pressed on ignoring it.

It was not until Trunks caught up to him that he acknowledged his presence.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" The boy was obviously upset.

Vegeta entertained the notion that perhaps he had just inadvertently scared that girlfriend of his away…the thought warmed him. These Earth girls were too weak for his son.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! Damn it Dad the Police are here we need to leave!" Trunks continued speaking but Vegeta knew better than to let the foolish 'authorities' catch him after all. And there was something much more important at stake here…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" He knocked his son aside and took off into the air leaving nothing but a white streak in the air behind him.

xxx

Trunks slapped backwards into the ruble and watched his father fly off.

"Asshole." He muttered as he rubbed his jaw. When Trunks found his date had left, he growled deeply before sending his fist though the wall.

Somehow it was turning out to not be his night.

**XxxEnd ChapterXxx**

Please review ;)


	8. Roaming

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Blood and Strangers**

_By; The Fanfiction Nymph_

**xxChapter 8xx**

The next night Adrea woke in a foul mood several city's away from where the two sayians lived.

Amazing that she could live several hundred years without seeing one and suddenly she stumbles upon two. She laughed; a bitter sound as she stalked the streets of this small town.

Deciding it best to cut down on the number of humans she killed, Adrea opted to lunch on vermin instead. It was not nearly as satisfying and the dull ache in her head did not fully subside.

Feeling the need for space Adrea ran for the remainder of the night. She was disappointed that she may not see Trunks again…part of her would not allow that though.

**

Vegeta was furious with himself and with his son for getting in his way. The scent was now cold, two nights had passed – she could be on a another continent by now he knew.

He flipped though the news channels on the TV agitatedly. The crap these humans thought was news worthy! But he wanted to see if there was a trail developing… he could keep watch.

She knew where he lived…she would be back. It was only a matter of time.

***

He smashed another decoy as he fought his way through the room. Trunks growled as he escaped the blast in the simulator, it had been a while since last he trained.

Another steel decoy was shattered under his fist as he jumped again avoiding the next. His mood was foul. Since that night where Vegeta had started attacking the club like a crazed bear, he had not been able to find Adrea.

His blood howled for her, he felt like a sort of wounded beast knowing that only she could make him feel good again. Trunks mused for a moment that he was addicted to her; to feel her skin against his…another low growl.


	9. Hunting

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Blood and Strangers**

_By; The Fanfiction Nymph_

**xxChapter 9xx**

A scorching shower rinsed the sweat from him and a quick meal made him feel like half a man, but only half. Feeling listless he sat in his room, pretending to listen to music.

The phone rang and he ignored it, letting it go to voice mail. It rang a second time and he checked out the number – it was unavailable. His fingers twitched as he answered.

"Trunks here."

"Hi…Trunks – its Adrea." He sat up ridged.

"A-are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. I am sorry about not calling sooner – I have been traveling."

"Where are you?"

"…It doesn't matter where I am right now, but tomorrow night I will be in Dollet."

"I will meet you in Dollet tomorrow night. Which hotel will you be staying at?"

"I have not booked one yet-"

"-Leave it to me, I'll book one for us."

"Trunks, I – I have to go. Is this your cell?"

"Yes. I will see you soon, are you sure you are not in trouble?"

"Good, I will call you when I wake up." She chuckled darkly "No more trouble than usual."

The line disconnected.

Trunks set up packing immediately, he would have to travel all-day to get to Dollet for the next night.

**

Adrea finished with her vermin shortly after waking, they were bountiful in the crypt where she has slept. Her skin warmed slightly, a tingling feeling – almost an itch. Rats were not enough, but she did not want to risk killing anyone in town with Trunks here. She felt the need to protect him somehow, but how could she protect him from herself if she was not properly fed?

Slinking though the small streets Adrea procured a fetching dress from one of the stores off the main road. Moving with intent she snacked on a stray before changing and calling Trunks.

Of course the sayian would choose the largest hotel in town, she smirked. At least he had style.

**

When he found out his son had suddenly left to go to nearly the other side of the planet to meet his 'girlfriend' Vegeta nearly choked on the food he had been eating. Bulma did not find it strange, but she did wish he had told her instead of leaving a cryptic note.

Vegeta pushed the plate of food away without saying a word to his stunned mate and rushed towards Dollet.

Things clicked now. That is why the vampire had been at the house – she had spent the night with Trunks and had been leaving. His son was a fool to fall prey to her kind! – the entire race stank of danger and death.

If he was in time Vegeta felt confident that he would be able to destroy the wretched creature and hopefully save his son's soul…

**

**XEnd ChapterX**

_Thank you for Reading, Please Review!_


	10. The Meeting

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Blood and Strangers**

_By; The Fanfiction Nymph_

**xxChapter 10xx**

Words were exchanged without sound as they embraced, kisses lingered on their lips in the shadows of the reclusive lobby. A contented sigh escaped Adrea's lips as they parted.

"You had me worried disappearing on me like that." Trunks muttered as he ran a hand though her long silken hair.

"You're problem is that you think too much." She smirked at him and dangled the room key tauntingly from her forefinger. Then in a dangerously serious tone she whispered, "I'm afraid I'm far too fond of you to leave you alone for long."

Trunks enclosed his hand over hers and pocketed the key.

"Promise?" He teased looping an arm around her as they entered the elevator. It was the first time in ages that he felt fully alive and he was sure it was attributed to her. Electricity ran over his skin in anticipation of her touch. Adrea leaned in close and brushed her lips against his earlobe. She inhaled as though to say something, but she changed her mind suddenly.

The Elevator finally arrived and the pair slipped inside quickly. After pressing the button "10" Trunks playfully pushed Adrea up against the cold mirror wall of the elevator. She moaned as he pressed himself against her; forcing the air out of her lungs. Wrapping her arms around his neck she began a full on assault of him with kisses that promised to lead him to Valhalla.

"Ding" The doors announced as Trunks stumbled out trying to shift Adrea's legs from around his waist and to the floor. They struggled down the corridor; but he won the scrimmage as he wrestled her over his shoulder.

The room would just have to be at the far end of the hall, Adrea thought as she provoked another low growl from her Sayian. She had never wanted something this much and it surprised her that the desire overtook even her bloodlust. How could a mortal make her feel like this? She trembled at his touch as he ran a hand over her neck and down her front.

The lavishly draped room seemed to disappear around them as they became consumed with each other. Heat filled their senses and the spicy thick sent of desire filled the air. Adrea raked her nails over his chest bringing a new degree of fight to their passion. His shirt was quickly destroyed and she was quick to admire his physic. Rubbing her jaw against those muscles she could feel his heart beat and the rhythmic time of it blurred her thinking. She eyed his throat and licked her lips.

**xxxEnd Chapterxxx**


	11. In the Jungle of the Room

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Blood and Strangers**

_By; The Fanfiction Nymph_

**xxChapter 11xx**

The silken sheets lay forgotten as they grappled on the floor, cool tile against heated skin. Trunks smirked as she pushed him over and pinned him to the ground. He knew now that she was just was he had been missing all these years. The very thing that he would never again be satisfied without…she was Danger pure and simple.

He was too much to take she realized all too late - but the pain was just what she needed now. Her primal movements shocked even her as she continued to rock herself on him. If he had not responded with such force perhaps she would have slowed the pace, but her intense need for him had appealed to his own inner beast.

Harder and harder they pushed almost to the point of pain. Trunks was pleased that she could withstand his full force. His hands held her thighs, bruising them as he pulled them over him to give her him fully. They panted together in the darkness that was the jungle of their room.

He shouldn't have done it, but hearing her scream out his name as he shared in the passion of his life was overwhelming to him. The sayian in him cried out for her blood, the desire to taste her just as her sent filled his nose. Trunks was too close to that tugging sensation that blinded men to stop. He pulled her to him roughly kissing her and assaulting her mouth with his tongue, but this was not enough for him. Dragging his tongue down her jaw and neck suddenly the impulse ceased him and he sank his teeth deep into her throat.

What happened next was pure instinct.

Adrea's scream caught in her throat and fell upon deaf ears. He was too past the point of sounds to notice. She made a fist against his chest and tried to fight it, but with each lick of her blood her will began to wane. As his mouth found its way along her artery she could feel the change within herself as she lost the battle. Her fangs sang as she grappled with him, pulling him tight and sinking into his neck. They were in a type of biting embrace as they each held their ground fast to the others blood, but this was a type of danger that would quickly bring an end to their games.

The blood was hot and slick as it played upon her tongue; a spicy familiar taste that she overwhelmed her senses not at all coppery like what she had come to expect. He was her prefect poison. As his grip on her and his pulse lessened, a part of her reemerged with horror at what she was doing.

She pushed him away as though finding him to suddenly be a snake and fled to the bathroom. Locking and barricading the door with her body she shook with emotion, adrenaline and rage.

**xxEnd Chapterxx**


	12. Blood

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Blood and Strangers**

_By; The Fanfiction Nymph_

**xxChapter 12xx**

Adrea's cold tears mixed with the frigid water of the shower pouring down over her head. What a mistake it had been to even entertain the idea that she could stay with him. She was a fool, she thought bitterly as the cold stung at her.

There was a loud pounding on the door. Adrea pulled her head out from under the bathtub faucet, still sitting on her knees. The pounding continued.

"Adrea!"

She felt frozen to the sound. If he opened the door, she did not trust as to what she would do.

"Go home Trunks." She managed. He must have heard her as the pounding stopped now.

"Adrea open the door."

"NO."

"Open. The. Door. NOW."

"…I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust myself."

"I trust you."

"How do you know I wont hurt you – I almost just-"

"-I wont let you hurt me. Ok? Now I'm coming in." Trying to be gentle, he pulled the door off the hinges and lay it against the wall.

Desperately she thought of eluding him by way of smashing her way thru the bathroom wall, but she knew better. There was a tone to his voice that warned her that if she were to escape he would follow her forever.

Adrea knelt on the tiles with her back tight against the wall, knees to her chest. Her long hair fell over her.

Trunks stepped slowly into the bathroom entrance.

"Stop it Trunks, you're only making this worse." She whispered.

"I'm not going to let you disappear on me again. I am not a fool Adrea. I know you are… different." He paused trying to glimpse her expression. "But that doesn't matter!"

"It matters if it could cost you you're life." Adrea snapped sounding more bitter than ever. "You need to leave now, I need to … I need to leave." She stood up to leave but the warm scent of his blood reached her. His adrenaline had mixed with his sweat so that she could almost feel him across the room, she recoiled back suddenly into the bath. "GO NOW." She cried clasping her head it began to throb in blood lust.

"What ARE you?" Trunks yelled out of frustration. He could not imagine his life without her, no matter the cost he made his mind up. Resolved he crossed the room and embraced the near collapsed Adrea.

It was too late for thought. Her limbs moved without her and pulled him to her in a swift motion. Trunks let out a deep yell as she vivaciously sank her fangs into his throat. The life giving elixir felt like gold as it entered her mouth. The world had long disappeared and the pounding of Trunk's heart was all she knew.

Her voice rang in her head as she resurfaced in consciousness she pulled herself off of Trunks and ran her fingers over his hair. Adrea cried as she held him close more terrified than she had ever been.

"My love," she whispered "Oh Trunks…"

"Don't mourn just yet." He muttered weakly. Her eyes shot open. She picked him up and quickly brought him to the bed.

As she lay him down carefully she prayed silently to a God she had once thought had forsaken her.

"Trunks you fool!" she said stroking his cheek.

"The capsule box. Next to my wallet."

She scrambled to get him the items and opened it for him. He slowly withdrew a red and white capsule and pressed the release button. POM – it opened, producing a single small bean which he quickly ate.

Adrea watched him wide eyed waiting.

"Relax. I will be fine. It's a sensu bean, my mom she always makes me carry one."

"I owe her much." She cried as she flung her arms around his neck in a giant hug.

"You can thank her yourself, I'd like you to meet her."

"You're not afraid? – You don't hate me? I nearly KILLED YOU!"

"The key there is Nearly."

"What if you had died?!"

"…Adrea I decided that I would rather be with you for another moment and take your pain away than watch you vanish and live an empty life without you." She kissed him wholeheartedly. There were no words as their hearts touched.

**xxEnd Chapterxx**


	13. The Truth

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Blood and Strangers**

_By; The Fanfiction Nymph_

**xxChapter 13xx**

Vegeta was careful that the clerk did not see him reading the hotel register as he asked directions to the best restaurant in town. Subtly had been something he had learned long ago from his mate.

His expression was darker than the grave as he entered the elevator. He knew what he had to do, but he was not sure what his son's reaction would be. In the end, it mattered not. It was Necessary. He would understand in time. Vegeta ran his hand absent mindedly across the blade he had strapped to his chest.

Adrea's skin began to prick as she lay across Trunks. Not now! She quickly dressed and prepared as best she could. She fought with the idea of how best to protect Trunks from her assailant.

She hid him in the bathtub and made to open the balcony window to lead the tracker away. As she stepped out on to the cement deck she heard the door to the room shimmy open. Even in the perfect dark Adrea watched him approach her.

She could feel his power growing, anger washed his expression. He was here for the kill.

Diving back through the night air Adrea let herself fall on to the store roof below her. This was where she chose to fight him. He would have to come down to get to her and in that time she would win. She had to win. There was too much to live for suddenly.

She dove back, tumbling and gaining distance. Raising her fist she began the incantation.

Vegeta knew the game. He had to reach her before she finished whatever sorcery she had in store for him. Who knew what she could do to him, having tasted his blood.

It was reckless but he doubted that she would be guarded for it. She obviously was counting on gaining time in their distance. Little did she know about his abilities.

He flew at her at such speed she could not anticipate his rush. If there was one thing Goku was good for it was this technique he had passed on to him. Vegeta's fist made contact with her stomach pushing her back several feet. She gasped winded. A smirk over came him. This was going to be easier than he had thought. How had he let her overcome him before?

She raised her guard against him and send a rolling kick his direction that he blocked. A brick breaking punch met with his chin catching him by surprise. Her expression was suddenly determined.

Trunks woke up naked, cold and wet as the faucet dripped water onto his toes. His first instinct was to put on the bathrobe that hung on the door. He knew something was wrong, Trunks was in no way an idiot. However he also knew that whatever he would be facing in the next moment he may as well be clothed.

The room was cold and empty. It was not too hard to guess which way Adrea had gone.

As the scene on the roof below the balcony came into view Trunk's world shattered.

Adrea panted as she whipped the blood from her mouth away with her hand. She was ready for him now. She had finished all 3 parts of the blood spell. She counted her blessing that she had at least had the sense to drink this sayian's blood at their first encounter, the power she could release on him now was well worth the lumps she had taken during the first half of this encounter.

Fingers pressed into a Triangle against her lips she blew and suddenly Vegeta fell to his knees. A smile flickered across her lips. Until she saw him standing above looking down at her. The look of horror on his face cut her deeper than any slayer ever had. She dropped her hands and stared up at him helplessly.

Vegeta quickly recovered and rolled to the right, closing in on her. There was a slight ringing sound as he withdrew his sword.

Adrea reflexively fell into a defensive poise to disable him. As she watched him begin his assault towards her, a revelation hit her. How blind she been!

As the sword was raised towards her beginning its arc, she dropped her pose to look back up at Trunks and smile.

A sick ringing sound echoed though the night. Then silence so still he could feel the thud of her head hitting the pavement in his chest.

xxxThe Endxxx


End file.
